This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to structures for assessing stress levels in electronic device components.
Electronic devices include components such as housing structures, electrical components, displays, and other device structures. Some structures may be sensitive to stress. Stress may be generated during use of an electronic device. For example, drop events and other impact events may generate considerable amounts of stress.
It can be challenging to assess stress levels in electronic device structures. With one approach, a test device may be covered with an array of dots. A high speed camera can be used to record the test device as the test device is dropped onto a hard surface. By analysing the positions of the dots during the test event, the amount by which the device flexes and experiences stress during impacts can be determined. This type of approach may be used to gather information that helps device designers to design more robust devices, but is relatively insensitive and cannot be used to assess how much stress is encountered by a device during normal use.
It would be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for assessing stress levels in the structures of an electronic device.